


What Do I Do (With a Girl Like You?)

by charleybradburies



Series: 2015 Femslash Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Embedded Images, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title inspired by "Boy Like You" by Ke$ha. Quote from Malcolm <s>and out of context</s>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do I Do (With a Girl Like You?)

[ ](http://imgur.com/ui8h28j)


End file.
